The Spiders Web
by Alizabelle
Summary: When a Holmes is in trouble who can she turn but big brother. * i do not own BBC Sherlock. Please leave review they are really helpful reading and i enjoy reading your feed back. and i do not promote violence of any sort against women . due to that i have raised my rating . because of events that transpire in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It had been another usual day in 221b with Sherlock shooting the wall and john laying about on the armchair writing his blog. "Sherlock I am bloody well trying to concentrate here!" John snapped tiredly "and the rent's high enough as it is, never mind Mrs. Hudson raising it every time you shoot that wall."

"bored!" Sherlock complained before falling back onto the sofa and chucking the gun a cross the room. "I haven't had a case for two days and to be frank I am sick of sitting about!"

Just as he was about to reply there was a knock on the door. Sherlock grinned like a child on Christmas and ran down the stairs before returning to his neutral expression again and opening the door.

John followed suit and walked down the stairs behind him, at the door was a young woman who looked remarkably similar to Sherlock, she had dark brown hair that hung loosely down her back and gray eyes. She was wearing a long black coat , boots, a pale blue scarf and jeans , she was considerably attractive. She smiled brightly when Sherlock open the door , john noticed him scowl and take an unnecessary step back.

"well, are you going to invite me in? I thought that was the polite way these days." the girl said with sarcasm in her voice and a cheeky smile on her face, John decided that he liked this girl.

"of course... Come in." Sherlock muttered rather unhappily, moving to the side so the girl can enter. She walked in quietly and Sherlock led her up the stairs, john naturally followed behind.

Sherlock went an sat in the arm chair, John on the sofa . The girl went and planted her self on the sofa along side John, not that he minded too much. "what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked with what sounded like bitter resentment in his voice.

"Don't pretend you're not glad to see me." the girl replied cheekily , looking about the room. "and anyways , I need your help."

"no" he said coldly. "But Sherlock!"

"do it yourself." the girl looked as if she was about to cry. "last time I tried to help you , you completely shunned and rejected, and what was it you told me? Oh yes, I don't need you're help, I can do fine by myself. In your words you are a capable young women who doesn't need my help." John was shocked by Sherlock's reaction , he met the eyes of the girl who looked lost and hurt.

" not with this." she said her voice was weak, breaking like she was on the verge of tears, John felt a pang of guilt wash over him. "I need you Sherlock. Please." her voice sounded defeated .

"what is the problem?" John interjected, Sherlock gave him a dark glare.

She look at John with wide hopefully eyes. And she started to speak slowly. " I have been suspected of murder, and at this precise moment Scotland yard is looking for me. I didn't know where else to go." the girl finished breaking down in tears.

" and you have done nothing , I suppose?" Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Sherlock!" john exclaimed.

"honestly john , I have the right to pick and choose my clients. It is also my right to ask any question I deem necessary in any way that I want." Sherlock said harshly. And with that John shut his mouth.

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that. Please why won't you help me?" the girl said in utter despair and desperation.

"do I?" Sherlock said raising an eye brow, his statement was meant to hurt. What did Sherlock have against this girl, john thought.

The girl looked heavily wounded by Sherlock's statement. "You bloody well should" she said raising her voice. The girl stopped and looked away from Sherlock taking a deep breath before continuing quietly. "Look Sherlock, I know that last time we parted it wasn't on the best of terms, but I need you more than ever. Please don't let me take the fall for something I didn't do. I need you , I need my big brother."

"Big brother?" john said dazed in confusion.

"yes, john. This young women here is my younger sister Elona Holmes. Elona this is John Watson."

"pleased to meet you, John Watson."

" you have a sister?" john said still confused.

"yes , john and she standing right there."Sherlock pointed at the girl sitting on the sofa next to john.

"but … how old are you?"

" twenty, why do you have a problem?"

"no he's just wondering because you look considerably young for you age. And make a considerable age gap between you and Mycroft, fifteen years to be precise." Sherlock stated , looking his sister over.

Enola shrugged "How is our big brother doing then?"

" Annoyingly fine"

"Still all-so-powerful then" Enola said sarcastically .

"Of course, ever since you ran away he hasn't mentioned you." He turned to John "She didn't want to go to finishing school."

" And neither have you obviously" Elona muttered "such wonderful brothers I have, they wouldn't even care if I were dead or alive. If it wasn't for the fact I came here today" John listened to the way she articulated her words and realized the similarity between her and her brothers. She was obviously stubborn and good with words, she was a Holmes for sure there was no doubt about that.

"May I remind you that it was you who ran off" Sherlock pointed out.

"And may I remind you that it was you and Mycroft who were trying to send me to a boarding school because neither of you could be bothered with me."

"And may I remind you both that it was my decision anyways." a voice said from the doorway. Sherlock , John, and Elona looked and in the doorway stood Mycroft. "I had custody over you so therefore I could do as I wished."

Elona rolled her eyes and Sherlock glared at Mycroft. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Well I had come to tell you that our younger sister had tarnished the Holmes name once again. It seem that our dear sister committed murder."

"It wasn't me." Elona said despairingly.

" All the signs point to you, Elona , they found your personal belongings at the scene of the crime." Mycroft replied.

" Someone stole them! I can't believe it that you refuse to believe me. You're my brother you're supposed to be family!" Elona yelled as she stood up and crossed her arms.

" Do you know how bad this will hurt my reputation?" Mycroft demanded coldly .

"Mycroft you have to believe me, you can't keep pretending that I did it when you know I am innocent."

"I am sorry, Elona, there is simply too much evidence against you for me to believe you."

"But I have a witness! I was with him at the time of the murder."

"And what is his name?" Mycroft asked

"His name is James."Elona responded quickly.

"His surname so I can contact him before your hearing." Mycroft said taking out a pad of paper and pencil.

And desperately she said. "Moriarty! His name is James Moriarty."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two.

Elona lay in the double bed that belonged to her elder brother, she hadn't expected to be sent away from the group of older men after beseeching them for help. All she had done was tell them her alibi which was actually true, and they had sent her to Sherlock's room like she was a young child again! It was humiliating and disgraceful.

Even though she did actually feel exhausted, she didn't sleep much. She had been awake for the past three days trying to get to her brother and dodging the police. She couldn't have gone to Mycroft, and besides she detested him. Not fully of course he was still her brother, but he had been the one to try and send her away. He was the reason she had ran away. Elona knew what Mycroft was like, he didn't have the time for her, and Sherlock lead a very dangerous lifestyle. It was much easier to send her away.

What upset her even more was that it was Sherlock who had been the one to send her to his room. He had always been the one on her side no matter what, it hurt her to know he either didn't or wouldn't believe her. Before they had parted last time she had been his greatest ally , she always knew what he was thinking and it frustrated her that she didn't know. She'd only known John for a

small amount of time, but it felt as if Sherlock made John his new confidante. She couldn't explain it but she was burning with jealousy.

In the morning she awoke to Sherlock standing over her. "Get out of my bed.". Elona sighed and rolled out of bed. " You look horrible." Elona glared at him darkly. Sherlock threw one of his button up shirts at her. "Get changed and I'll have Mrs. Hudson wash that for you." Elona stood there looking at her brother. "Uh Sherlock, would you mind too terribly if you left?" Sherlock stood there for few seconds then turned to leave. After he had left she laid back down and closed her eyes. "Get off of my bed and get dressed!" she heard Sherlock yell from the living room, and a smile slowly began to creep across her face.

After she was changed she exited Sherlock's room to find a stout, old woman standing in the living room. "Hello dear, you must be Sherlock's younger sister. I'm Mrs. Hudson"

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Hudson, I am Elona Holmes." She answered as she shook her hand. Mrs. Hudson took the clothes from her and promptly turned to leave. "Mrs. Hudson before you go, could you tell me where Sherlock and John went?"

"They left just now, he told me to clean your clothes. I am telling you that boy treats me more like a housekeeper than a land lady, but I do make a lot of money off him and I supposed he has grown on me. Curse me and my gentle heart." she laughed. Mrs. Hudson looked over Elona and with a gentle shake of her head said " Well let me get you some proper clothes. And then you can join me for afternoon tea."

"That's not necessary Mrs. Hudson."

"I insist." When Mrs. Hudson left Elona went to the window where Sherlock had left his violin. She picked it up and started playing. Playing the violin had always helped clear her mind.

"You're just like your brother. Though why you both play such heartbreaking music... here you are these are from my tender years. I'll be back with tea in a moment." and with that Mrs. Hudson turned and left down stairs. Elona changed into the dress that Mrs. Hudson had given her. It was a creamy yellow dress that fit her figure with a skirt that stopped at just an inch below the knee. Also in the pile Mrs. Hudson lent her was some white stockings and a hairbrush. Elona put the stockings on and then tore threw her tangled curls. Then she pulled them back with an elastic that she kept around her wrist. She looked in the living room. Mrs. Hudson hadn't returned yet so Elona continued playing the violin. She began to think about the time before Sherlock had started detesting her, he had taught her to play. The deeper in thought she got the more sorrowful the song sounded. Next thing she heard was clapping coming from the doorway, she turned to see Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson who held her tray and had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful, but so sad." Cried Mrs. Hudson. There has always been a sorrow that followed all of the Holmes children.

"Where were you?"she asked her brother.

"That is none of your business."he snapped at her. There was an uncomfortable silence to the room.

"Tea anyone?" Mrs. Hudson asked breaking the silence. Sherlock turned and stormed off to his room slamming the door behind him , something had upset him greatly , everyone knew it was best to leave him brood. John took the tray from Mrs. Hudson and set the table for tea. "You know John I think I'll take my tea downstairs." John nodded his head and handed Mrs. Hudson her tea , she thanked him and left quickly.

"I guess it's just us for tea." John was nice, he was different from other guys it made for a nice change of pace.

Halfway through tea John felt like they needed conversation to lighten the mood so he started with"You look nice."

"Thank you, John." After taking a sip Elona got a call she seemed slightly alarmed. "I have to take this. You don't mind if I step out?"

"No go ahead." He answered with a smile.

After stepping onto the landing she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Get over here now!" the voice demanded and then hung up. Elona bit her lip and turned to go and retrieve her jacket from Sherlock's flat. When she entered John smiled up at her, Sherlock was joining him at the table. "I'm going out. I'll be back." she announced.

"Wait!" Sherlock said, "take this." It was a black leather wallet that held a complete fake identity. "You can't use you identity. What good is a client if she's locked in prison?" He smirked a bit. "So you'll help me?" she squeaked, "What changed your mind?"

"Let's just say I'm not completely heartless."

"You aren't stopping her?" John cried.

"Why should I? She's a Holmes there's really no use arguing with her, and besides she successfully evaded me for three years so she won't have a problem with those idiots from Scotland yard." Elona smiled and turned to leave. When she reached the front door she heard Sherlock ask "So how about playing some Clue?" She shook her head and left out the door , by time she made it to the bottom of the stairs she heard he brother yell "Bored!" followed by a gun shot. She sent a text :

To: Unknown

On my way.

Elona.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Elona's cab pulled up to the the gate of James's manor. She got out and handed the fare to the cabbie. The driver took the money and sped away.

James's home always made her feel uneasy. She stepped up to the gate which opened immediately. She continued up the walk way. Blake was there to greet her by the door which meant James was in a horribly foul mood. Blake lead her into the sitting room where she was to wait for James. Ten minutes later James entered the room a knot tightened in Elona's stomach. She smiled at him. He pointed to the sofa "Sit" he commanded her. She did as she was told. "I apologize for my mood, I had business deal go sour so I had to tie up loose ends."

"It's fine James, why do you need to see me?" she nervously asked him. He smiled at her reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets, "There's a masquerade ball tomorrow evening and you will accompany me. This is not a request."

"James I would love to go, but the police are looking for me." "It's a masked ball you daft girl, they won't know it's you."

"James I don't think it's safe for me to go." She protested.

"You dare question me?!" he yelled and clamped on to her wrist it was agonizingly painful and she couldn't keep from letting out a yelp. "You know I would never let you be discovered, if I didn't want it!" As he spoke he squeezed harder "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"James...p-p-please let go... you're hurting me." Elona whimpered. She saw his eyes flash with anger as he dug his nails and twisted her wrist harshly. "James!" she cried out in pain before he released her turning away acting flustered. Elona cradled her wrist to her chest weeping.

"It's your fault. You knew my mood before you came and yet you egged me on." He slammed his fist on the coffee table causing Elona to jump. "Be here at seven to get ready." He growled storming out of the room.

Blake appeared at the door "Time to go." She stood up and followed him out.

"Blake what business does he conduct that upsets him so much?"

"Classified." Elona huffed, walked to the gate, and left immediately. In the cab her phone rang, she knew who it would be at the other end. "Hello, my love." Hoping that would save her from his wrath.

"What is the one rule is this relationship?" his voice seething with rage.

"Never ask questions." She answered promptly. "But I was curious."

"I have a certain level of privacy I am entitled to and you will respect that." And on that note he hung up. Elona sighed and looked out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She pulled her jacket sleeve down to cover her bruised wrist. Holding shopping bags she walked up the stairs to her brother's flat. As she reached the door she could smell the heavy scent of gunpowder. Sherlock opened the door as she reached for it. "You went shopping." He observed.

"Well I needed some clothes."

"Where else did you go?" He questioned her as she put the bags away.

"What do you mean? I just went shopping." she said coyly . "What happened to your wrist?" He said grabbing it . "Nothing... I tripped and twisted it." Sherlock didn't acknowledge her statement as he rolled up her sleeve and examined it closer. "Then why were you hiding under a jacket?"

"It was cold outside Sherlock." She winced as he poked at the swollen area.

"Were you with him?"

"I was shopping Sherlock!"

"The bruising says otherwise." She pulled her wrist away from him.

"You're wrong Sherlock, I fell and that was all." She stormed over to the sofa and sat down under her elder brother's death glare. "Sherlock we're needed at Scotland Yard." John declared as he walked into the room and froze as soon as he looked up. "Did something happen?"

"No, I'll be back later, I need you to babysit Elona." Sherlock said as he grabbed his coat and a riding crop.

"I'm not a child!" she snapped.

"Well you act like one!" Sherlock shouted back before slamming the door.

"A riding crop?" she wondered out loud.

"Trust me you don't want to know." John told her as he went to sit next to her "May I take a look?" he motioned to her wrist. Hesitantly she let him take her wrist, his touch was different than James's and her brothers' it was light and soft. She relaxed a little bit. "You don't have to worry I'm a doctor."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"James, do you love him?"

"Well I never really thought about it. Maybe?"

"Okay, let me ask you this, do you think he loves you?" Elona bit her lip. Sure he got cross with her a few times and ended up hurting her, but he said he loved her.

"Of course he loves me." She responded. She sounded slightly unsure, even to herself.

"Then why would he hurt you?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Would you ever want to hurt someone you love?"

"Well... no."

"Then by that logic if he loved you he wouldn't hurt you like this."

"No… no... I deserved it. I was egging him on."

"Were you worried about your safety?"

"I guess a little, but -"

"No one deserves abuse. Love doesn't hurt like that." She looked away from John's friendly eyes and choked back tears. "Looks like it only a sprain. Why don't we go get something to eat? There's a great restaurant just down stairs. Elona was lost in her train of thought and didn't hear him. "Elona, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About James."

"What about him?"

"He's so closed off. He never spends time with me and he's always busy doing who knows what. In some ways James is just like Sherlock."

"You don't know what Moriarty does?"

"No."

John swallowed as though nervous."Elona are you hungry?"

"A bit"

"Well, there's this nice Chinese restaurant down the street, and they're really fond of your brother Sherlock."

"John Watson, are you asking me out on a date?" Elona joked. "What would my dear brother say?"

John turned bright red. "Well it's not a date per se."

"I would love to John, but in my current situation I don't think it's wise."

"You're probably right." John sounded a little disappointed "But John we can still have a good time." John took out his phone and sent Sherlock a text.

To: Sherlock

Pick up Chinese on your way home.

John

In those thirty minutes after texting Sherlock, John had opened a bottle of red wine to share with Elona. Elona had laughed more than she had in the past ten years. John's phone started buzzing he had received a text from Sherlock.

To: John

Urgent: John hide Elona .

Lestrade is coming to the flat.

John put down his phone, "Elona come with me."

"Making a move John? I must say that's a bit forward and quick." she giggled. John helped her to her feet, she fell against John in a drunken stupor.

He carried to his room and put her in bed. He was thinking about how to get rid of Lestrade quickly when he heard a knock at the door. He let Lestrade come in . "Good evening Lestrade" John said.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything ."

"Well actually..."

"Good. I would hate to drop in at a bad time."

"What do you need?"

"We have reason to believe that Sherlock's sister is hiding here."

"That's silly, you think I'd let Sherlock keep a criminal here?" "Then you don't mind me searching the place, now do you?" Lestrade went through the whole flat until he got to John's room. "Don't go in there I have company" Lestrade looked at John.

"What's her name?"

"Alexis"

"I thought you broke up with her last week?"

"OK, so I don't know her name, I just met her."

Lestrade looked at the door and then at John, "John you have a problem." Lestrade opened the door revealing nothing there was no one in his room. Lestrade turned to John. "There's no shame in being lonely." Lestrade turned to leave. "Goodbye you sad little man."

When Lestrade left John began searching for Elona. When Sherlock arrived he simply looked at John and shook his head.

"Sherlock, I can't find your sister." With that Sherlock walked past John and opened the bathroom door and there was Elona sick to her stomach.

"Oh look, I found her." Sherlock said snidely.

About an hour later Elona was feeling better. John was working on his blog and Elona walked over to him.

"Why does your blog mention James, John?" she prodded.

"He... uh... well you see... um" John stammered he seemed to be trying to phrase the sentence just right, so as not to upset Elona or something.

"He was in one of our recent cases." Sherlock stated while looking for where John hid Clue yet again.

"That can't be right." Elona snapped.

"Your _boyfriend _ happens to be one of the worst criminals ever. He enjoys trying to find new ways of torturing my life, and that would be the only reason he is taking interest in you." Those words felt like a slap to the face for Elona.

"You always say such horrid things, you're a...a...a twat!" she screamed as she stormed to Sherlock's room and slammed the door. She could overhear Sherlock speaking.

"John... go talk to her."

"What? Why? You upset her." A confused John asked.

"Because I don't speak to hysterical women." Sherlock spoke like this was plainly obvious. She heard John set his laptop down and stand up. His footsteps came toward Sherlock's bedroom. He stopped and knocked on the door.

"Go away." She called brokenly. John opened the door to see Elona as she buried her face in a pillow.

"I told you to go away, Sherlock." She didn't know why she said that she knew who it really was.

"It's not Sherlock." Elona sat up in the bed and looked at him.

"I don't feel like socializing right now John."

"I came to apologize."

"For what? "

"Because I didn't tell you about him."

"It's not true... what Sherlock said, is it?"

John took a deep breath and looked Elona in the eyes. " I'm not going to lie to you. He is your brother's most terrifying enemy, He knows how to get Sherlock. He is like a spider in a web pulling strings to get what he wants."

Elona looked away from John. She didn't want to admit defeat, but she had to acknowledge when her reasoning was flawed. "I need to think. Please leave John." With that he got up and left.

Elona's phone started buzzing . It was a text:

To: Elona

Your carriage awaits.

J

Elona Got up and grabbed her jacket, walked out the door and down the stair before Sherlock or worse John stopped her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elona stood facing the full length mirror in her long light blue dress, it was tight at her chest and down her waist before it flared out layers of light blue material. She was in James' home, she had been debating to come in the first place. She was afraid would do something drastic if she didn't turn up. She didn't know if Sherlock was telling the truth, James had never done anything horrible too to her .Yeah he hurt her, her wrist was evidence of that, but he didn't mean for that to happen, and he always apologized when ever he hurt her. She knew he had terrible anger issues , but all she really wanted was for him to talk to her about his feelings.

Elona was lost in thought, when she felt two hands wrap around her waist pulling her backwards.

"close your eyes" James whispered in her ear, instinctively she obeyed. She felt him put something near eyes.

"you may open them" he purred. When she did she let out a gasp. He had put on a a light blue laced mask, with small diamonds outlining and accenting the mask.

" oh James, it's beautiful. I love it." she chirped.

"yes it is, but not nearly as breath taking as you are."

He was in a good mood, it was quite rare so she wanted to savior every moment. He took her hand and led her to the car.

As the were driving along James handed Elona a package.

"it's a gift , open it." he told her. Elona unwrapped the present to find a long diamond cuff.

"put these on." he handed he long white gloves that went past her elbow, they fitted perfectly. She put the diamond cuff on over the elegant gloves.

As she was about to thank him the car stopped at their destination.

As Elona enter the ballroom she saw Dancing gracefully in beautiful costumes while others stood talking to each other. Jim lead Elona a corner and excused himself.

Elona wander around alone trying not to draw attention to herself. She had found her way into the garden grounds . There was large fountain with a statue in it. And by the fountain was two men ,Elona immediately recognized her brother Sherlock was the taller of the two. She took a deep breath and walked toward the pair.

"evening gentlemen."she said.

"good evening,miss." nodded John.

"evening Elona." Sherlock said with disinterest. "Where is he?"

"he had something to attend to, Sherlock"

"so he is here." Sherlock said walking away.

" I'm glad you made it." John said taking her hands "may I have this dance?"

Elona could feel herself blushing. "Try and keep in time."

Elona was pleasantly surprise at John skill at dancing. She laid her head on her chest and he wrapped his arm around her . She close her eyes John smelled good , She felt safe there with John. Elona didn't want the moment to end.

"Hello John. Elona dear , Come." Elona and John were surrounded by James' body guards. Elona bowed her head and walk over to James.

" Don't hurt him. James , please" she begged. James shrugged her off and snapped his fingers. And Blake grabbed her.

" I will deal with you later." he hissed. " Blake take her away." And at that command Blake dragged her away. Elona was crying on the inside , there was no more lying to herself. James was Sherlock's greatest enemy , he used her to get to him. She might have just sent John to his death. She hoped Sherlock wasn't found.

In the car Elona could see two figures with Bags over their heads toward the cars. Elona's heart dropped. There was nothing she could do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Elona quit making such a fuss." Commanded James. Elona tried her best to get out of Blake's grip.

"Let me go, James."Elona demanded. She glared at him. She had to figure out something to get away and get help.

"I understand your anger. And it is completely misplaced." James said coolly,

" Is it?"Elona retorted sarcastically, "And we exactly should it be placed?"

"If you don't want to be civil, then I simply won't answer."

" I have one question for you , James, why me?"

"That is a question best saved for another time. Elona."

As Elona went to speak. She was cut off, they had arrived at there destination, she had to figure out something and quick. Lives were on the line.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John and Sherlock were tied to different post in what seemed like an urban parking garage , the floor had splatters of blood all around them. Elona had tried her best not to say anything But when ever someone hit Sherlock or John or harm them in any way she bit her lip or covered her mouth and look away trying to fight back tears.

After what seemed like forever Moriarty order blake to take her out. His reasoning behind this was the next part wasn't for a lady to see.

Elona had to think of a plan and think of it fast. What would Sherlock do if he was in this situation. She had to clear her mind. What did she have at her disposal. She slid to the floor and started crying into her clutch. Her purse! She still had her purse, Elona opened it her phone she could make a call and stall until help gets here. Elona went to dial but hesitated , she was wanted for murder she was going to be arrested if she called Scotland yard. There was no choice she had to call some one. So she dial the last person she could think would help her.

The phone rang in Mycroft's office ,who would in their right mind would try to contact him at this hour. He was working, and the only call he'd be expecting was Sherlock , but the number on the idea clearly wasn't sherlock's. He pick up the phone. "Hello" he said harshlt into the reciever.

" I didn't think you would answer."

" and I would have never answered if I knew it was you."

" Mycroft please."the voice full of desperation " I need your help. I need my brother." the voice started crying on the other end.

"Elona..." Mycroft took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. The temptation hang up was great, he had never like his half sister she was rebellious, impoper, she refused to listen to anyone, she was just like Sherlock. Would he hang up on his brother? " Elona where are you?"

Elona hung up and took a deep breath. She needed all the courage she could muster up. James was coming she could hear him barking orders to his guards to watch the prisoners .

He walked over to her. " I am giving you one chance, to tell me the truth Elona."

" you first, James."

" Elona I don't have time for your childish antics."

"What is the number one rule in this relationship"she shot him a dark glare.

" I don't have time for this I guests to entertain."she couldn't let him go if Sherlock or john died it was all over.

" I lied to you."

"what?" james had turned to look at her.

" I lied to you. My surname isn't Thomson, that is my mother's maiden name. My surname is Holmes." Elona started taking deep breaths as James stepped closer to her. She was terrifyed , she had to stall him. She had to make him angry, it was the only way to distract him. "Sherlock is my older brother."

James grabbed her , he raised his hand. And brought it down gently touching her cheek. Elona flinched . "You were ready for me to hurt you."

"i figured you would hit me for not telling you."

" you think that was a surprise to me. I won't lie to you, I have been using you as bait to lure your brother , but when he turned you away that bleeding heart of john's saved your life. I was going to kill you soon after you saw Sherlock."

"how did you know I would go to see Sherlock?"

"simple you would never allow yourself to be arrested for a crime you didn't commit. I had to make sure there was no doubt that you were the killer."

" I didn't kill any one."

" no you didn't , evidence never lies."

"why are you telling me this?"

" because you deserve to be warned of the pain you will suffer. And you knowing will make the game more interesting."

" you're going to have to run first."

"what?"

"you gave me a warning now I'm giving you one run I was on the phone this whole time Scotland yard knows everything." she said holding up the phone. She could see the rage in his face. He threw her to the ground, and disappeared into the night. It wasnt over , the nightmare had just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elona , John, and Sherlock were sitting in a back of an ambulance. Elona pulled the blanket she was given around her. She shivered what had she done she let James get away, and now whatever he had planned would be even worse for her, John, and Sherlock. Lestrade walked up to the trio. "miss Holmes if you I need you to answer some questions." Sherlock moved in front of her.

"she's in shock , look she got a blanket." Lestrade glared at Sherlock. And stormed off. Then Sherlock turned to Elona. " let's go home."

Elona was sitting on Sherlock's bed. Sherlock entered, Elona looked up at him. " I was waiting for you'd enter."

" I need answers I cant help you otherwise." Sherlock said staring into her eyes. He looked like he had been to hell and back.

"go ahead, I won't lie to you."

"When did you meet Moriarty?" Sherlock asked.

Elona breathed deeply, not wanting to remember anything about James. "Well when I ran away . He was threatening some kids , I shoved him away and told him to get the hell out of there. He Smirked at me and left without doing anything. Later that week I left the hostile because you almost found me there. I was running down an alley when I found him bleeding. He had been shot. I helped him up and took him to motel. He refused to go to a hospital so I cleaned and dressed the wound. After he got better he told me he doesn't like being indebted. And if I ever need help all I had to do was ask. I was having too many close calls with you Sherlock, I had to get his help."

" So it was my doing." Sherlock got up and left the room.

Chapter 8

Elona walked up the stairs to Sherlock's flat, it had been over a month since James escaped the police. Sherlock insisted she move into the spare room. Mrs Hudson didn't charge her any rent. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere with out telling John or Sherlock. She hated it and what made it worse was John took pity on her. It was like she was a child again, she couldn't leave without asking Sherlock permission, and most of the time she would have Sherlock tailing. She felt like walls were closing in on her making it hard to breath, she was feeling overwhelmed and it made her anxious not be free. She had often described herself and a bird, and now she was in a cage to protect her from a cat.

Elona open the door to the flat. She walked in on the coffee was a card . It read :

Happy birthday , Elona.

Sherlock .

Elona crumple the card, happy? As long as she was under her brother's eye she could never be happy. Elona started to cry everything was too much to handle. She was to wrapped up to notice John place his hand on her back. Elona looked up , she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She smacked john's hand way and ran to Sherlock's room. She threw herself on to the bed,and started sobbing. John knocked on the door and open it.

"Sherlock told me to tell you that he went on a case." he said softly. She could tell he was grasping at straws. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"why didn't you go?"

he shrugged his shoulders "i didn't feel like going."

John was a terrible lair Elona could see it on his face " He made you stay , to keep an eye on his bratty little sister, didn't he?"

John remained quiet. Elona sighed "i'm sorry john. I'm not angry at you. It just..." her voice broke, she started to cry again. John pulled her into his chest. Elona didn't resist she , it felt good to cry now. It felt safe. An hour later Elona woke up in john's arms she had wept herself to sleep like a small child.

"i am going down to see Mrs. Hudson for a moment." john turned and walked out of the room Elona followed him to the stairs. She wanted to say something but words failed her.

Elona walked back into Sherlock's room. And spotted an envelop with here name on it. The envelope rested next to a small box. Elona picked up the envelop it was from an expansive stationary. She opened the envelop and pulled out a guiled card that read:

Dearest Elona,

I told you that that would not forget you birthday.

It's just a simple gift.

I am expecting you to wear it.

I'll see you soon,

I ALWAYS FINISH WHAT I START.

James

Elona dropped the card the blood left her face and terror filled her. She looked down at the small box and with shaking hands opened it. Inside the box there was a silver necklace with a blue diamond pendant. She took it out of the box and held it up to her neck. Two hands replaced hers and for a hesitant second they did nothing. Then the hands did up the necklace.

"for a moment I thought you were going to strangle me."

" for a moment I was , but I have something worse planned for you." Elona was petrified with fear. "you're a very important part to my plans"he whispered in her ear.

"w-what do you planned for me?" she gasped almost speechless. She felt James turn her around to face him. He flashed a devious smile. he gently brushed some hair out of her face.

"don't worry you don't have to wait long... just a few more days."

"what ever you're planing it won't work!" said trying to muster some confidence.

"Elona, you of all people know that I always get what I want." he gripped her arms tight restraining her. "take yourself for example I wanted to break the girl who had the audacity to face me, to come and find out that girl was none other the younger sister of Sherlock."

"you didn't break me!" she tried to hit him, but he caught her wrist. He slammed her against the wall ,and threw her to the ground where he pinned her

"That can be easily remedy." James with one hand started undo her blouse . Elona did the only thing she could think of she started screaming. Elona felt the chain around her neck go taught. She couldn't breathe. " Hush." he said and continued with undressing her . Elona closed her eyes silently weeping. When Elona heard a metallic click . She thought she was going to die.

" Get away from her!" the voice was johns she opened her eyes to see him pointing a gun at the back of James' head . James stood stood slowly and walked away from her, Elona still had her clothes on. Only her blouse was torn. She didn't move she was to shocked to move.

" Maybe you should make sure she's still breathing Doctor." James said with a cruel smile. John stepped over to to Elona he quickly remove the necklace making it easier to breath.

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right where you stand."

" that's quite a bark for a pup. Where's your master, left you again has he?"

"Keep testing me and find out how much of a pup I am."

"you won't shoot me john." he smirked and with that he escaped through the window.

John turned his attention to Elona.

Elona felt John touch his hand softly to her throat to take her pluse. He gently removed her necklace without speaking. "Elona..."

Elona couldn't bring herself to speak , she opened her mouth and let out a sobbed. John wrapped his arm around her , craddling her to his chest. He softly stroked her hair. "Elona... I'm sorry."

Elona pulled herself away from John and cradled her knees to her chest. "no john..." she forced her self to make eye contact " It's not your place to apologize for him." She tore her eyes away from his " I fine …. let's just stop talking about it."

John stood up and started to walk towards the door. It took all her strength to stand. "John..." He turned to face her. This man he had done something extraordinary for her , Elona didn't want to thinks of how far things would have escalated if he hadn't arrive. Elona ran into him and wrapped her arms around him, he made her feel safe. She felt john wrap his arms around her.

John pulled away from her . He was blushing "I'm sorry" Elona smiled then she rested her hand on his cheek.

"thank you" john went from a light pink to a bright red. John looked a little uncomfortable. Enola felt her eyes start to sting , she turn ed away and felt the burning tears run down her face.

Elona heard the door to the flat open john stepped out of the room . She was alone , there was no need to be strong anymore. No Need to pretend that Her life wasn't a complete nightmare. Elona got lost in her her thoughts , it was hard to focus . It felt like a hurricane was inside her. Next thing she knew was she felt hands on the sides of her face. She looked up and met familiar steel eyes. " Sherlock..." she gasped. Let go of her face and storm out of the flat. Elona wiped the tears from her eyes. She walk into the living room and sat down. John sat on the otherside of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Later that evening Elona heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Elona?" a soft voice called. Elona sat up.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, John."

" What do you want?"

" come out , please." john begged softly. Elona walked over to the door and threw it open. She reached out hesitantly and grabbed John and pulled him into an embrace.

"ok" she whispered.

" I made some dinner if you're hungry." Elona smiled and and sat down on the couch and John joined her. "Sherlock hasn't come back since..."

" I rather not talk about it."

"right. ok." John rubbed the back of his head nervously , Elona could tell he wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

" uh … John , do you want to watch a movie?"

"sure?" John stated questioningly. Elona really didn't feel like watching a movie , but maybe it would help her forget her troubles even if it would be for a little while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten.

" Adorable"

Elona eyes flashed open to meet the cold stare of Mycroft. He gestured to john who Elona was resting her head on his chest . She carefully got up so not to wake John , grabbed her brother and pulled him out onto the landing. "what are you doing here?!" she hissed.

" It's your birthday, or was two and a half hours ago." he handed her an envelope. Elona opened it , inside was a ivory card with gold gliding . It read :

Elona,

Happy Birthday.

Mycroft.

Elona looked up at Mycroft . "it's simple and to the point. Thank you for the card Mycroft , I hope it didn't take you assistant too much hassle to make this." she said snidely.

"Elona , I made the card myself." Elona felt terrible for how she treated her older brother, when she thought that neither one of her brothers care in their own ways they showed her otherwise she couldn't see it sometimes. " Elona , I realize that we may not be on the best of terms , but you and Sherlock are all I have."

"Mycroft..."

"let me finish , please, you both may hate my methods, but everything I done, try, and do was for both of your benefit."

" thank you Mycroft." Elona said softly.

" I'll be off then, goodnight Elona."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter elven

John woke up at 5:30 in the morning. "how long have you been up?"

"not long" Elona lied she had been awake since Mycroft's visit. "John I am going to leave the flat for a little bit. I need to apologize to Mycroft, I owe him that much."

" Let me get dressed and I'll come with you."

"no , this is a family matter John. I need wait for Sherlock to get home." Elona grabbed her purse and ran out of the flat.

Later on in the cab Elona noticed that her cab wasn't going to the destination she had asked. "Excuse me, sir" trying to get the cabbie's attention , "Stop the cab now" she screamed . She tried to open the doors but to no avail. She started pounding on the windows , then the back of the cab started filling with gas . Elona kept trying to fight , but she more she struggled the harder it was to stay conscious. The cab slowed to a stop, Elona didn't have the strength to fight anymore . The driver turned around to faced Elona.

"James" she gasped before the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"John!" Sherlock roared from the living room. "John!". Sherlock kicked in the bathroom door, where John was brushing his teeth.

"Bloody hell Sherlock , What could be so important?" john grumble returning to brushing his teeth. Sherlock grabbed john firmly by the shoulder and turned him to face him.

" where is Elona?" Sherlock asked staring deep into John's eyes. "John where is my sister?"

John gave Sherlock a quizzical look, and then rolled his eyes. " she went to go see Mycroft." sighing as he walked toward his room "and now if you don't mind me I am going to go change into clothes now."

John walked out of his room thoroughly frustrated just to run into and equally agitated Sherlock. "what's your problem , Sherlock?" John snapped.

"John , when did she leave?"

" about six this morning. Why?" Sherlock turned around and started grumbling. "Sherlock , why?"

Sherlock dialed Elona's number and held the phone to john. John accepted the phone. Elona's voice mail kicked in wasn't Elona voice on the machine it was Moriarty's . John met Sherlocks eyes every inch of him filled with terror.

"He made his move." Sherlock stated staring out the window. "the game is on."

"a game? Sherlock , your sister isn't a pawn , and this isn't a game! She could be dead!"

"doubtful, Moriarty needs her alive. He want to inflict as much pain as possible."

"what's the plan , Sherlock?"

" simple John , we wait."


	13. Chapter 13

chapter thirteen

Elona woke up with a pounding headache, everything was blurry and there was a faint ringing in her ears. She felt very nauseous . She sat up taking note of her surroundings. There was one a bed which she was laying on, there was no window just a door that was left open. Cautiously she approached the door and walked into the dim corridor.

Elona followed the long corridor to a pair of double doors, she pushed the doors open hesitantly. She step into the room and closed the doors quietly behind her. She look around, she couldn't see much the room was poorly lit . In front of her was a table with a pistol on it . Elona grabbed it , staring at it intensely. She was frighten , terrified she had no idea where she was. "what's going on." she whispered. She blinked back tears.

" I thought we could play a game." A voice in the darkness said. And in an instant the lights in the room brighten. It was James! He walked towards her with a maniacal smile on his face.

Elona aimed the gun at James. " And if I refuse?"

" You won't."

" How would you know."

" What happen to plucky girl I used to know."

" She's still here , just dangerous."

" Then let's play"

"stakes?"

"your freedom. Shoot to kill and you can go."

"that's all?"

" I promise"

Elona's hands shook. Could she do, this end a life? She cocked the gun. Her heart was pounding . Why was she debating this , James is a monster. She had do it , she would kill him. Elona put her finger on the trigger. Her eyes met James's . Elona threw the gun to the ground.

" I thought a much." James picked up the gun . "You're not a killer, not yet." James pulled the trigger Elona felt a burning pain shoot through her shoulder , then it was accompanied by a intense dull pain. Elona put her hand on the shoulder a warm liquid was flowing from the wound ,she was in shock. Then the world went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

John was pacing the floor of the flat "it's been four months sherlock, and there isn't any sign of you sister."

"John you're making it hard to think, besides he's been leaving clues."

"you mean the girls."

"yes. Now shut up."

John was angry with himself. He threw himself on the couch, he couldn't get his mind off his mistake. The only thing Moriarty sent in the past few months was a video of Elona getting shot , an audio clip of her screaming like she was being tortured, and several corpses dressed up to look like Elona.

"She isn't dead John ."

"how do you bloody well now that."

" If she was he would have sent her body."

"so you're saying she is alright."

"i'm not saying that either"

'then what the bloody hell are you saying then?"

"He wants to break her . It's been three months it's very likely she already has. He's taking his time, savoring the destruction."

Sherlock's phone vibrated on the table. He got a text with a photo. " that bastard. John call Mycroft and tell him to bring back up." Sherlock stated as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the flat.

" Sherlock wait where should I tell Mycroft to go." John shouted after him.

Sherlock stopped and looked at john "tell him to go back home."


End file.
